Fear: The Enemy Within Pt 1 of Fear complete
by odbod
Summary: Our life is based on Fear. In the first part of Fear, The Enemy Within, Tails believes he is being spyed on or otherwise followed. Most of his friends believe him, but, what happens when Cream begins to see 'it' as well and Sonic starts his bullcrap?
1. Chapter 1

His hand was on his chin, thinking of his next move on the marble board encompassing the game pieces. At least half of the amount of pieces that existed at the beginning was now gone off to the side of the shining marble plate. Finally, Tails removed his hand from his chin and took a light hold of one of the pieces with his index finger and thumb and held it. He moved it diagonal along the board and reached a certain spot, and let go of possibly the lightest grasp he's ever done.

The girl on the other hand, kept her hands together neatly on her lap as she looked at the marble board. Tails looked at her, admiring her, he always smiled when he looked at her. Tails lifted one of her hands from her lap and grasped a piece of her own and moved it forward, rather than the diagonal movement Tails had done.

"Check mate," Cream said happily. Tails looked at the marble board and glass pieces, smiled and looked up at Cream and saw she was looking at him as well.

"Wow, nice job Cream!" Tails said. "You got very good."

"Oh, thank you!" Cream moved forward and gave Tails a quick kiss on his cheek. Tails got up from his seat and grasped the marble board on the sides and picked it up. Cream got up off her seat as well and grabbed the glass pieces that were no longer on the board during their game. As Tails placed the board on a very high shelf, Cream handed him the pieces that were tightly held in her hands. Tails grabbed them and placed them on top of the board with the remaining pieces. Tails and Cream started to gaze at each other. Tails grabbed Cream's hand and they began to walk out of the room they were in and walked down Tails' dark hall. They reached out to the living room where the lights were dimmer then that of the room they were in. They reached the door, and Tails grabbed a sweater of his and grabbed Cream's coat she was wearing when she arrived at Tails' house.

"Here," Tails said as he stepped behind Cream and put the coat around her shoulders. Cream slipped her arms through the sleeves and buttoned up the coat.

"Thank you." Tails opened the front door, and allowed Cream out first. She stepped outside to the cold night, and Tails followed her, closing the door behind him. Tails walked next to Cream, and they locked their hands together in grace. They walked through the silence night, and Tails began to look around at the trees and grass a little more than usual, something was bothering him.

"Tails?" Tails was still looking around. Though everything was a bit darker than what the artificial lights could light up, Tails could see most of it with ease. He didn't hear his name from Cream's mouth during his glances. "Tails?" Tails still didn't hear her for some weird reason, his mind was off on something else. Cream placed her hand on his shoulder. "Tails?" Cream's voice got a little worried as she said his name once more.

"Huh, what?" Tails snapped out of his random glancing at the nature surrounding.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Cream continued to look at Tails' face, something was telling her that something was indeed bothering him. She couldn't tell if it was important, but, she couldn't help but notice how Tails couldn't hear her. They continued on the walk they were on back to Cream's place, and soon enough they would reach it. Her porch light was on, and they walked up to her door.

"Good Night, Tails.""Good Night, Cream. I'll see you tomorrow." Cream and Tails simultaneously went in and kissed each other on the lips and moved back with a smile. "Bye." Tails stepped a bit backwards as Cream opened her door and walked in. As she closed the door, she looked at him as he walked back. Cream shut the door, and Tails could hear the lock go into the wall of the house. Tails walked back along the trail he and Cream walked down. The same trail him and many friends had walked along for the past years.

Tails continued on looking straight ahead of him, listening to the silence within the night. Tails heard the sound of a moving bush near him and he took a sudden stop and looked at the direction it had come from. There was no wind; it must have just been his mind playing tricks on him. Tails inhaled a deep breath and breathed out, fog appearing as he exhaled. He continued on his walk back to his own home, and he heard another sound, but this time, a tree like sound of branches rubbing together and leaves slapping along their bodies. Tails looked to his right at the tree that had to of made the noise. Tails stared at it; its movement was the usual movement of any tree against the mild wind. Tails turned his head back forward with his eyes still locked on the tree. He looked back forward and continued back on to his house without problem. He reached his door and opened it up with the usual clockwise turn, and walked in. He put his sweater back onto the rack he got it off of, and walked through the living room.

He looked over in the kitchen over at the table, and he walked over to it. He saw an old paper folded in half and placed on its ends to form a triangle. He looked at it and saw the label "Shore". He will always remember that day, the sand, the water, the fun, the friends, all he could wish he would want all over again. 'But, seasons come and go.' Tails would say. He grabbed the folded paper placed on the table and looked inside of it, he knows he looked at it too much, but how could he forget one of the greatest days of this whole year? Tails placed it down and walked back to the way to the hallway. He walked back to the room where Cream and him were playing their game. He went on the computer that was in the same room and sat down at the desk.

"First thing is first," Tails said to himself. "Concept." Tails opened a file on the computer and began to type, continuing off the typing he had been doing for the past few weeks. He saw the designs of a new idea flowing in his head, it's been so long since he had come up with such a great idea. He continued to type and type as he saw the images in his head, and its uses. Machinery, the metallic madness that he always had. Tails looked at the clock to his left, and it read 11:01 PM. Tails looked back to the bright screen and continued to type at his leisure, not having to look down at his keyboard, typing without thinking about where the letters are. Tails ended up stopping as he typed his last period. He began to think of something else, he turned over to the window that next to the desk. He saw black figure in the blinds of the window, as if something was puncturing the light to form a shadow. Tails wide eyed from that. He looked back, closed his eyes, turned back to look at the blinds, and it was plain light from the lamp outside. Tails shook his head and got off his chair. He put his hands on his head and rubbed his eyes a little bit.

"The hell…" Tails turned back around at the window, just staring at it, assuming it would come back, but nothing came back. The shadow had disappeared from the night. He walked back to his computer desk, saved his work and closed the program and walked off into the hallway. He took a left and walked to his room, and turned the light on. He walked back outside to the hall and into the bathroom and picked up a toothbrush. He looked at himself as he put the toothpaste onto the bristles and closed the cap of the tube. He opened his mouth and began to brush staring down at the sink as he did. 'Weird.' Tails finished up in two minutes, rinsed and finished that business. As he left the bathroom, he clicked the light off and walked into his room. He removed his shoes and socks and turned off the light of the room. He walked to the bed and took a leap into bed and bounced forward to his soft pillows. He lifted his blankets over himself and turned to the side and attempted to catch those Z's that any being would hope for at night. Even the darkness cannot create the energy to catch our sleep.

Tails' body began to relax heavily, and was soon at the peak of sleeping. He heard a strange wisp like sound, like the wind blew a quick gust, and Tails' eyes opened fast. He turned over and sat up and looked toward the entry way to his room, and saw the darkness covering the room. He tilted his head down while closing his eyes and then opened them as he moved back up and saw a very dark figure near his entry way. Tails was now in full alert, everything went silent, he could hear his heartbeat get faster and faster, Tails' hands began to tremble in fear. Tails quickly grabbed a glass with a candle inside and threw it at the dark figure, but as the candle reached the dark figure, it faded off, and the candle hit the wall, causing it to shatter in pieces all over the floor. Sweat began to gather on the young fox's head as he began to breathe hard to compensate for the dramatic heart beat speed-up. Tails turned himself off his head and walked over to the now broken candle, and picked up the bigger piece of it.

Tails picked up all the little shards, there weren't any itty-bittys, just large arcs from the impact. After he gathered up the broken glass into the larger part of the broken container, Tails walked back out to the kitchen to throw the container in the trash. As he dropped the glass into the garbage with the sounds of glass clattering against each other, he looked out the kitchen window.

'This is seriously weird.' Tails walked back through his hallway and back to his room. As he stepped through the entry way, he noticed that it was severely cold in the area the dark figure was. He turned back, and put his hand in it, and remembered that even if the heaters were on, it was always cool in that spot, so he ignored it and continued on to his bed. He sat on his bed, and slipped into the blankets again, hoping, just hoping he could catch his wanted Z's.

Tails had been up for a few hours now, listening to his music and doing his normal morning things. His normal breakfast, the average ordinary eggs. This time, he didn't feel like scrambling them like he always had done, though he preferred it. Someone knocked at his door, and right at the time as one of the eggs were done cooking on the pan. He slipped the egg off the hot pan and onto a plate and turned the stove's heat level down to its lowest setting and began to walk toward his door. He opened the door, and a cold breeze flew in, and caused Tails to shiver for a quick second. He saw it was Cream at the door, all ready for the day, warm clothes, smile on her face. Tails gathered his own smile as well.

"Good morning Tails," Cream said cheerfully.

"Good morning Cream," Tails replied just as cheerful. "Come in. Want some breakfast?" Cream walked in and Tails helped Cream hang up her coat on the rack on the wall.

"Sure!" Tails and Cream walked back to the kitchen, and Tails turned the stove back on to the setting he had on a minute earlier. The pan was still hot, but, he needed the stove to warm up so he could begin his eggs again. Cream pulled out a chair at the table and sat down. Tails grabbed two eggs from the carton with both of his hands, and cracked each one at the same time on the pan. The egg began to ooze out as it broke, and Tails quickly placed his hand over the pan and open the egg up to let the yolks out. The yolks landed in a splash, and began to sizzle upon contact. Tails threw both shells into the sink and opened a cupboard and pulled out two medium sizes glasses and placed them near the stove. Cream just adored Tails for what he could do. A man who could cook, just plain amazing. "Tails." Tails looked over to Cream and he walked toward the fridge smiling at Cream.

"Yeah?"

"Oh… nothing." Cream continued to smile at him, and Tails was a bit confused. Tails pulled out a gallon of milk and looked back at Cream as she held her head up at him. Tails poured the milk into both glasses and closed the gallon. He placed the gallon down, and grabbed the spatula. He grabbed the pan, placed the spatula at the edge of the almost-shaped circle of eggs, twitched the pan toward him, and moved the spatula up as he did it, causing the eggs to fully flip over on to its other side. He placed the pan down and just started to wait. He looked over at Cream and she continued to stare at him. She opened her mouth about to speak. "Who… who taught you how to do that?" Tails kind of chuckled.

"Amy of course. Years ago, I honestly forget when, but, it's been so long."

"You'll never match up to her cooking."

"Well, yeah, of course." He opened the cupboard and pulled another plate. Tails grabbed the pan and tilted it to place the over-easy eggs on to the plate. He brought the plates over to the table with the proper utensils. "I'll never be able to match up to her cooking, ever. I'm a good cook, but, she's better." Tails walked back to grab the glasses filed of the milk he had poured in. He gave Cream her glass and he sat down on the closest place to Cream, as she sat at an end of the table.

"Thank you so much."

"Oh, you're welcome Cream." They both began to eat at a steady pace, couple pieces of egg, the grab of the cold glass, and drinking of the white milk. Simplistic, very simplistic. Most basic way of eating ever. Can't get any simpler than that. Cream was about half way through her meal, and she drank a little bit more milk from her glass and set the glass down.

"Tails."

"What's up?"

"Tails… what was wrong last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were acting strange, like, I called your name so many times, and you didn't respond or hear me." Tails was looking at Cream as she explained this. And he was trying to remember it, as she explained it. "You were looking around, like you were looking for something."

"Oh." Tails placed his fork down and turned his head back straight and tilted it back a bit. He breathed in and out and looked back over. "Look, Cream, something weird has been happening lately. And, I don't know if it's me or what, but, I swear, it's like someone is after me."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a weird dream, and I saw some shadows like someone was there. Last night, after I took you home, the trees and the bushes moved a bit, even though there was no wind. But, when I would look, they looked like they were never moved. When I got back home, I started to work on my concept project, and, when I looked out my window, it's like someone was standing right there. I flipped out and looked away. As I looked back, it was gone. It's like someone is messing with my head, Cream. I don't know."

"Are you sure you aren't imagining things?"

"I'm sure. All of this just seems too real. And I'm starting to get a bit afraid." Tails and Cream continued their eating till they were done. "I don't know what the others would think of it. Like Sonic and Knuckles, they wouldn't understand worth crap, but, the others might have a bit of understanding, even though they'll deny it." Tails grabbed Cream's plate and glass and put it on his plate, and walked to the sink and put them in.

"Well, you might want to tell them, Tails." Tails began to wash the plates and glasses with the water pouring out of the faucet.

"I think I might just do that. I'll have to tell someone other than Sonic before anything. I know that's bad on my part, but, I don't want to chance him being all cynical about it." Tails finished up and walked back over to the table as Cream continued to sit down in her chair. "I'm gonna go and take my shower. You are free to use my computer and stuff if you wish. Ok?"

"Alright." Cream smiled. She got up and followed Tails, but she went into his computer room instead as he walked into the bathroom.

'Who am I gonna tell first?' Tails walked to the shower as he turned the light on, and turned the knobs and the water began to pour out. He turned and looked at the mirror to see himself of course. He walked closer to the mirror and looked himself through the eyes. Tails looked up at the mirror and saw the fog of the heat come out of the shower. He turned around and walked toward the shower, and opened the curtain and stepped into the pouring water. He closed the curtain and just stood there as the water sank through his fur. He grabbed the shampoo and began to rub it between his hands and let it foam up. He spread it over his fur and pushed down to let it rinse through. As he was about to grab conditioner, he noticed the bathroom got darker than normal. He looked at the curtain, and a shadow of a figure or person was on the curtain. "Cream?" He listened, but there was no answer, and his hear began to beat faster. He grabbed the curtain and as he opened it, there was no one there. Tails was now in complete confusion. He was still a bit scared from the figure he saw, he closed the curtain and grabbed the conditioner, trying to forget what just happened. As he was putting the conditioner in his fur, Cream walked into the bathroom.

"Tails?"

"Yeah?"

"You almost done?"

"Yeah, just about." Tails was rinsing himself off from the conditioner in his fur. He reached for the knob and turned it off, and the hot pouring water stopped spraying out. He opened the curtain, and there was Cream sitting on top of the counter looking straight at him. All of Tails' fur was wet down, and all over. Cream kind of chuckled.

"Need a towel?"

"Yeah, please." Cream grabbed a towel from the rack near the door and handed it to Tails, and he immediately began to rubbing all over to dry himself off. He got to his head area, and all he could see was the light from the floor and Cream's shadow. As he got done, he held the towel in one hand, and then he poofed. Cream began to giggle like mad. Tails kind of laughed as well. "Be nice."

"I know, that was just too funny. I'm sorry." Cream still was smiling as Tails walked to grab his comb to straighten out his fur. Soon enough, he was done, and he felt refreshed. "Wow, you're like glowing." Tails observed himself in the mirror for a second.

"Huh, I am!" Tails began to walk out of the bathroom with Cream following, and Tails went back through the hall and to his bedroom. "Alright, well, lets head over to Amy's first. Most likely the other girls are over there too."

"Alright." As they reached the door, Tails grabbed socks and placed them on his feet with ease, and then slipped his shoes on. He grabbed Cream's coat and helped her put it on, and he grabbed his own sweater from the rack and put it on as well. Tails opened the door and allowed Cream out first into the cold morning. Tails stepped out behind Cream, and closed to door behind him and immediately put his hands in the pockets of the sweater. The morning, though it was well about 10:30 AM, looked like it was barely 6-7 am. The winter was setting in quick, so the sun took forever to rise and set so late, but, it's always been that way. They passed Cream's house, and the next would be Amy's. "I sometimes hate when it gets cold so fast."

"Yeah."

"It makes you want to stay inside and everything."

"It's the same thing during the summer; we all want to stay inside because it's too hot."

"But… we don't."

"Yeah I know, but, a lot of people do."

"That just means they're wimps." Tails chuckled, but it was hard with the cold weather blanketing over their town.

"Of course, but we're all wimps about weather anyway." They reached the door of Amy's place within a few more steps, and they knocked on the door. They waited and heard some footsteps come to the door, and it opened with a slow motion. The door was only opened slightly, and Tails and Cream could see the pink hedgehog looking out the small opening she created. She opened it fully with a smile.

"Oh, good morning you two." She said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Amy," they both said back, just as happily. Amy opened the door more to let Cream and Tails inside to her warm house, Rouge and Manos were sitting at Amy's kitchen table, with two coffee cups filled of hot-coco.

"Hey you guys," Manos said.

"Good morning," Tails and Cream said.

"You two want some hot-coco?" Amy asked.

"Yes, please," Cream said.

"Definitely." Tails said as well. They pulled out some chairs from under the table, and sat down with Rouge and Manos as Amy grabbed two cups and began to fill them of hot-coco as offered. Tails and Cream were scooting themselves into the table, and Rouge and Manos were ready to ask questions of the day.

"So, what's up?" Rouge asked.

"Not a lot." Cream said.

"Yeah same here." Tails said. Tails and Cream looked at each other, and turned back at a wondering Rouge and Manos. "Look, I need to tell you all something. Now, I might sound crazy for telling you all this." Rouge, Manos, and Amy were all ears, and Amy brought over the two cups of hot-coco to the table. She placed them in front of Tails and Cream respectively, and went back to her own chair at the table. "I honestly believe that someone has been following me. Like, someone has been spying on me or something. Because, for the past few nights, I see some sort of shadow or something in my windows, and I'm always looking around at night. Last night, after I took Cream home, I saw the same figure in my window, and, when I was going to sleep, I woke up, and there was the figure, right at bedroom door." Everyone somewhat jerked back hearing that.

"Well, what did you do?" Amy asked.

"I panicked and threw my glass candle at it. But, the thing disappeared before the candle reached it." Everyone was silent.

"I don't know what to say…" Rouge began to think about the occurrences.

"Maybe your mind has been playing tricks on you." Rouge said.

"But, it wouldn't be this long that it has been happening to me."

"Have you told Sonic and Knuckles? Or even Shadow?" Amy asked.

"No, because I'm afraid of Sonic being an ass about it, and then Knuckles having to see to believe." Tails grabbed his cup of hot-coco and took a small drink of it and placed the cup down back on to the wooden table. "But, I'm not sure what Shadow would think of it."

"Well, maybe you should just tell him then, and then Sonic and Knuckles later." Rouge said. "But, it sounds like me someone might be really there."

"Maybe." Cream and Tails continued to drink their hot-coco given to them by Amy.

"Well, Shadow, Azuru, and Mileka will be over in a few minutes, so, you'll have a chance to tell them." Manos said.

"Cream, what about you?" Amy asked.

"I'm just kind of worried about Tails." Cream said. Tails turned to Cream as she continued. "Maybe someone is trying to get him or something, I don't know." A knock came at the door, and everyone knew who it was.

"Come in!" The door opened and Shadow, Azuru, and Mileka emerged with the closing of the door. "Good morning you three." Amy got up. "Hot-coco?"

"Please." They all said. They were removing their heavy clothing as they were out in the cold. Shadow didn't have much other then his sweater, but he didn't remove it. He found it neat to wear something black with a red stripe. They found their seats, and sat next to Manos, and such. Amy already had their hot cups of coco ready, and she had them all in the grasp of two hands. She placed all three on the table and passed them to Mileka, Shadow, and Azuru.

"What's up, man?" Shadow asked Tails.

"Nothing much, what's up with you?" Tails responded.

"Same here. Funny, we are the only guys here." Shadow kind of chuckled.

"Yeah." Tails kind of laughed too. "Where's Swift and the others?"

"Well, Swift and Ruby are at our home town, and Cocoa and Mya are out with Sonic and Knuckles." Azuru said.

"Oh? Why are they back at your home town?"

"Dealing with the crap down there."

"Grand." Shadow began to drink some of his own hot-coco. "Shadow, I've been telling everyone this so far, and I know you might think I'm crazy. I swear someone's been spying on me or following me or something.""Why do you say that?" Shadow asked.

"The same shadow in my windows at night, and then seeing the person in my house. My head is probably playing tricks on me, but something is wrong if it's been happening for almost a week." Shadow took another drink from his hot-coco.

"Sounds interesting. Tails, honestly, I can't really believe something like that unless I have proof."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know."

"So, someone's been stalking you?" Azuru asked. The whole table got quiet as she asked that.

"Uh, no. I think someone's been trying to spy on me or has been trying to get me."

"Tails, honestly, I think it's just part of your imagination." Rouge said. Tails slammed on the table and stood up in a furious mood.

"This has been happening to me for almost a week!" Tails' hot-coco was spilled on the table and was dripping off on to the ground. "If it was my imagination, then it would have stopped that same night it started." Everyone was still quiet and listening. Cream's heart was pounding and she was scared, and the others were in a shocked mood from Tails' sudden jolt. Tails took a deep breath and looked down at the mess he created. He stepped over to the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel from the roll and walked back to clean up his mess. Amy grabbed his cup and filled another cup full of the coco. "Look, I'm sorry for that. It's just, I don't know what to do."

"Tails, just let it set over, and maybe it'll go away." Amy said. Tails looked down at his new cup of coco, and thought about it.

"Tails.." Azuru said. Tails looked back up and at Azuru. "When do you usually see these things you are talking about?"

"Like, at night."

"Only at night?"

"Only." The conversation drifted off, and was no longer about Tails' problems. Tails was agreeing with Amy. Maybe he should just let it blow over. Maybe it really is part of his imagination, he didn't know, but, all he knew was that it was getting to him. "Well, I'm gonna head out for a bit. I'll be back later."

"Where ya goin'?" Mileka asked.

"I'm thinking I'm gonna find the others. And maybe talk to Knuckles."

"What, not Sonic?"

"No." Everyone kept silent. "Not till later." Tails began to walk towards Amy's door, and Cream got up quickly to follow."Wait up," Cream said. Tails turned and Cream was now behind him, and he smiled. "I'm going with him, see ya all."

"Bye!" Everyone said.

"Bye." Tails and Cream replied as they opened the door and stepped into the cold.

"Where are you going, really?" Cream asked.

"Into town. We might see Sonic and the others there." Tails said. They were walking down the path into the town they lived in. Really, Tails was just trying to find the others so he could explain what was going on, since, he told everyone else at Amy's house. But, he was mainly worried about what Sonic would say, and how much he would convince the others that he's an idiot. They were now entering into town, seeing the town's people and those shops they see every day. Tails was trying to enjoy the cold morning, while looking out for his buds. As him and Cream passed the first shop in the town, Knuckles walked from behind the corner, seeing him wave, at what might have been Sonic and the other two. "Yo, Knuckles!" Knuckles turned and saw Tails and Cream. They both continued to walk toward each other. They finally met up and stopped in front of each other. "What's up man?"

"Nothing much." Knuckles replied.

"Where's the others?"

"Oh, they went about their business. I didn't want to go to some place, so I told them I was heading back to Amy's place."

"Ahh, ok. Well, Cream and I were gonna walk around for a little bit, and I wanted to talk to ya. Want to come?"

"Sure, fine by me." Knuckles turned around and walked along side Tails and Cream on the sidewalk. They got up to the corner that Knuckles came from, and they walked across the street. They maybe got half way across their new sidewalk, and Knuckles finally decided to break the silence. "So, what exactly are you wanting to talk to me about?" Tails looked at Cream, and she looked back. Knuckles didn't notice them looking at each, but they both turned back anyway.

"Before anything, I'm letting you know, I've told everyone else, except you, Sonic, Cocoa, and Mya." Knuckles acknowledged what Tails told him. "And I don't want to tell Sonic yet, because of any crap he'd stir up…."

"Well, what's up man? Seriously."

"Alright." Tails took a deep breath as they reached the next corner. Tails remembers that this was the corner that Sonic and him were ambushed months back. They took a turn to continue on the sidewalk. "I think someone's been trying to get me or something. Like, spy on me or something to that effect."

"Why do you say that?"

"There has been some black figure like person appearing in my window at night, and I've been getting seriously paranoid. Last night, when I was about to fall asleep, I woke up and that figure was there at my bedroom door."

"Could you tell who it was?"

"Not really. But, I threw something at it, and it disappeared as my candle almost hit it." They all stopped at a bench and just stood behind it. Knuckles was thinking about what Tails was telling him.

"Well, that's weird man. Are you sure you just aren't seeing things?"

"Yes, I'm very sure." Tails kept his cool when Knuckles said. He knew it was coming, even though what he did at Amy's could of happened again. But, Tails knew how Knuckles was.

"I believe it, than I just can't. I'd have to see it for myself. But, no one else has seen it?"

"No."

"Strange. That's interesting though. But, is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, lets head back to Amy's."

"Alright." Tails, Knuckles, and Cream began to follow back at where they were walking to head back to Amy's house. Tails still had a few more people to tell, but he was afraid of what Sonic would say and do.


	2. Chapter 2

At the arrival at Amy's house, everyone was now at the house, including the currently feared Sonic. Tails was trying to keep a clean mind slate, which was seemingly difficult for him to do. It's the feeling you get when you are around someone and your heart just starts racing, and you can't stop it. Continuing the attempt for the clean mind slate, Tails tried to converse with the random subjects floating within Amy's home.

"Well, think of it this way," Shadow began with the others listening. "Would you rather be blind and without hands or not living?" Some just laughed and some just smiled with shaking heads. Off the wall subject, just another pep talk from Shadow, of course.

"Good point there," Tails said. "But---"  
"I wouldn't want to be blind and without hands!" Mya yelled.

"I didn't even mean for you to choose which one." Shadow chuckled a bit. Azuru put her hand on a shoulder of Mya's, and Mya looked at her, with most attention upon them.

"It's ok Mya, we're here for ya," Azuru said as she patted on the shoulder. Of course, the laughter emerged once more, that's what happens when you have Shadow around, a pep talk and a continuous laugh session, it's still strange to see such a quiet and non-emotional person change so much during the years. Tails looked over at Cocoa and noticed he was more open than he had ever been.

"Cocoa," Tails said. Cocoa looked back over. "How've you been?"

"Not bad," Cocoa said. "Getting cold, Christmas around the corner, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, we all know about that." Tails and Cocoa chuckled a bit. "But hey man, you've been talking more lately. Just never seen you talk much, you know?"

"Oh yeah. I can be very shy, but, since I've met you guys, I'm a bit more open. Even Mileka told me about it. Shoot, and I was like 'I don't see the difference.'." They both chuckled more, Cocoa had definitely opened up more, and Tails could tell how he told a small five second story. "What's up with you?" Tails sighed and smiled.

"Same old crap."

"I hear ya."

"A manly talk." Mya said as she stood in front of Tails and Cocoa.

"Yeah, so?" Cocoa said laughing.

"Likin' the weather change?" Mya asked.

"Heck no." Tails said and Cocoa and Mya laughed. "I hate the cold."

"And your tellin' me?"

"You… brought it up."

"True." Tails had achieved his clean mind slate, and felt this was the perfect time to tell Mya and Cocoa about his strange dilemmas. It felt kind of awkward to go from one thing to another, but Tails felt that it was a good time to mention something, and he felt it would be easy to talk them as it was to Cream.

"Can I talk to you guys about something?" Tails asked. Cocoa and Mya's attention was now on Tails.

"What's up?" Mya asked.

"Now, I know I'm gonna sound crazy about this, but bear with me on this." Tails took a deep breath. "For the past several days, I've felt like someone's been following me, or spying on me. Because, the past few nights, a shadow like figure or something has been appearing in my window. And just last night, it was right by my door when I was about to go to sleep." Mya and Cocoa sort of wide eyed and looked at each other and then looked back.

"Woah, that's creepy." Mya said. "But, what ever happened?"

"I threw something at it, and it disappeared before it even hit."

"Awkward." Cocoa said. "It does sound like someone's there, but, you never know."

"Yeah I know. Some say it's my imagination, but I beg to differ, because it would of stopped the first day it started, you know?"

"Yeah, have you told anyone else?" Mya asked.

"Of course, everyone except Sonic."

"Why not?" Cocoa asked.

"Well," Tails began. "Mainly because I'm afraid of him just being an ass about---"

"What you guys talking about?" Sonic asked as he put his arm around Tails shoulders. "Tell me what?" Tails was now silenced. He looked at Cocoa and Mya who were looking at him. Tails turned to Cream, who was now looking at him, with a sad look on her face. Tails looked down at the floor and looked back up, he knew he had to say something.

"Nothing really." Tails said.

"Oh, ok." Sonic walked back over to the super group and continued to be the 'man of the hour'.

"Is that all you're afraid of?" Cocoa asked. "Telling him?"

"That's only part of it, Cocoa." Tails said as he looked back at Cream. Tails walked to Cream with Cocoa and Mya following. As Tails reached Cream, they both emerged into a hug and just held there. A small tear fell from her eyes and Tails' eyes began to water. Tails moved his mouth to her ear. "I just couldn't tell him…."

"I know." Cream whispered back. She knew he was afraid, she could tell, she could sense the fear inside him, of what the knowing response of his life-long friend would become. They both took small sighs at separate times and pulled back to look at each other. They both had tears running down their cheeks.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, Tails." Mya and Cocoa came closer to the two and noticed them both crying.

"You two ok?" Mya asked. Cream and Tails looked to Mya and Cocoa.

"Yeah." Cream and Tails let go of each other and were now trying to wipe the tears from their eyes. Tails took a great deep breath to relax. Tails felt it was now or never, he had to say something. "I'm just gonna do it." Cream, Mya, and Cocoa sort of freaked out when they heard those five words.

"Don't worry about a thing man," Cocoa said. "We got your side." Tails smiled at his words and he walked in with the group. The other three joined as well. They were listening to another pep talk from Shadow of course, this time, with other's responses.

"Well, I'm usually only getting one thing from the store." Azuru said.

"Well, that's the thing," Shadow began. "Think of it this way, wouldn't it be easier if you just went into the store to pick up that specific thing other than browsing at things you wouldn't normally get?"  
"Well… yeah, but---"

"See, unlike me, you actually take a long time to get one thing in the store."

"Oh shut up!" Everyone laughed.

"What about stations?" Knuckles asked. "Like, when you are getting snacks."

"It's the same concept." Shadow said. "Think about it, when you know the specific candy bar you are getting, why is it you take more time to look at the others, when you are more interested in the one you were wanting to get?"

"Good point."

"Hey, Sonic." Tails said. Everyone got silent.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"I'm gonna go straight to the point, and I thought I'd let everyone know."

"Well, spill it." Tails looked around at everyone, who was now looking at him, mainly in a worried state. Tails looked back at Sonic, ready to let it out, though he knows what might happen.

"I think someone's been trying to get me or something. For the past few days, a shadow appeared in my window a few times, and all that---"  
"Wait, your saying someone's been spying on you?"

"Yeah, and last night, that thing I kept seeing in the windows appeared in my hou---"  
"You honestly think that this is all true? Dude, come on."

"Yeah, especially when I see it physically."

"You guys are all gonna believe this shit? Come on!" Sonic began laughing, and majority of the group just looked away. "I'm sorry, but, that's just funny." Tails had something really bad to say to Sonic, but he didn't want to provoke anything. Sonic was in his laughing mood about everything he heard from his good friend. Tails turned to the many behind him.

"See what I was trying to say?" Tails asked. Everyone acknowledged it, and Tails noticed another tear from Cream's eye going down her cheek. Cream stepped forward to Tails.

"Tails, I'll stay with you tonight." Cream said. Tails smiled and Cream smiled back.

"Thanks Cream." Tails replied, as he hugged her and held her there. They soon separated and tried to relax a bit, trying to ignore the hysterical Sonic. Only Mya and Cocoa were talking at this point, everyone else was just listening in. Though the moment had passed, they all were in the worried state, which they couldn't help, but instead tried to talk it off. The conversation dwindled everywhere, from the ridiculous made up stories to the impromptu bashes.

"Boy, please," Mya began. "Don't even get me started." Knuckles was on a roll, whenever someone would say something brilliant, he would have something more cunning, possibly the first time to ever happen in this type of moment.

"You'll now refer me as, dark man." Knuckles said.

"What? Why?"

"But, you'll also have to meet my other personality…"  
"Dark Knuckle-head?" Azuru said, and the laughter ensued, including the high fives from the hands of the many in the group.

"Hey, that's messed up."

"Yeah, and only Shadow and Sonic ever use that." Amy said.

"That's the whole point." Knuckles couldn't come back to the knuckle-head statement; nothing could surpass such an obvious, yet hilarious name for someone. So, it stands, Knuckles is Dark Knuckle-head while everyone else considers it true. Something caught Tails' eye, and he quickly looked at the kitchen window and just saw the toned down daylight of the winter days. He looked back, forgetting what he did. While continuing to listen to the group, he saw a shadow zoom past from the wall in front of him right past him and disappear. He turned and looked at the windows by the door.

"You saw that too?" Azuru asked. Tails turned back with his mouth slightly open.

"Yeah…" Tails said. Everyone stopped and focused on Tails and Azuru.

"Is that what you've been talking about, Tails?" Azuru said.

"Yes. But, this doesn't happen during the day." Azuru took thought into that, while everyone was confused, but figured it out after hearing what Azuru and Tails quickly discussed. "I'm sorry, this is just… I don't know…"

"He refuses belief while denying the closest one to him." Shadow said. After a moment of silence, Amy broke it.

"Tell you all what, let's go out for some dinner, what do you all say?" Amy said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, sure," Majority responded.

"I'm game." Knuckles said.

"Sounds good then, we'll leave in a few minutes." Amy walked away to let Sonic know what was going on, possibly, in hope that he still isn't on his hysteria-pills.

"That should be good, right?" Mileka asked. "A nice dinner with everyone?"

"Yeah, of course!" Tails said happily. Tails was cooling down the best he could from Sonic's rampant behavior over something plain and simple. "That actually sounds good right now."

"My mouth is watering…" Knuckles said.

"Well of course its watering, all you ever do is eat eat eat." Rouge said, but lying of course.

"Knuckles," Cocoa said as he put his hand around his shoulders and shaped his hand into acting like he's holding some sort of microphone. "In the past few weeks, there have been recent talks about how you eat and you never stop, is this true?"

"The hell are you talking about?" Knuckles asked confused.

"Just answer the question sir," Cocoa said while trying not to smile. Knuckles looked over to Rouge.

"You're a jerk." The laughs emerged from the silent crowd, and Amy came back.

"Alright, we all ready? Amy asked.

"Yep." Everyone replied.

"Sweet, let's go." Amy and the rest of the group walked out of the house, and as Azuru left last, Amy closed the door and locked it. They walked down the trail, many words through the cold air of the late afternoon. Is it contact or just reaction? Amy's place was relatively close to the town, so it was a short walk along the path into the town. They might go to the usual place they go to, or they might go to somewhere different, so many choices, so little time. As they walked into Town, the sky was almost done sending out its last burst of the vibrant sunset. As the light began to fade, Tails stared into it, sinking himself into it. The light was finally gone, and the lights of the city were upon them, the dull orange lights of any city. Amy stopped at the small restaurant, and it was the same one they went to months ago, and the same one they always end up going to anyway. The counterparts were kind of in a sense of confusion about this restaurant, since, they don't really live in the area.

So now, the warm current inside the restaurant flew out of the door as Amy opened it. The whole group came in and sat down at the biggest table in the middle, 6 chairs on each side to accompany everyone, Tails and cream sat by each other near one edge, with Knuckles and Rouge beside Cream. Then, Manos sat next to Rouge. On the edge across from Manos was Sonic, with Amy sitting next to him, followed by Mileka, the blue kitsune and Cocoa. Shadow and Azuru sat across from Tails and Cream. So now, the wait began for the server. The natives were expecting the same server from last time, and she indeed came.

"Good evening you guys. Nice to see ya all again." She said.

"Thanks, you two." Majority said.

"Oh! And I see you brought some new friends."

"Oh yeah," Tails began and pointed at Manos the bat. She was a bit more cleaner, she had no makeup, and was just looking her natural colors compared to Rouge. "That's Manos." Manos greeted. Tails pointed to Mya, the blue hedgehog who's quills were a bit longer than that of Amy's, where it was to her shoulders. "That is Mya." Mya greeted. "That is Mileka and Cocoa." Tails pointed to the blue kitsune and the brown rabbit as they greeted. "And that is Azuru." Tails pointed to Azuru, the blue orange-striped-Shadow-counterpart, and she greeted as well.

"Well, nice to meet you all." The server said happily.

"Swift and Ruby aren't here sadly." Mileka said.

"Aww. Well darn it. Well, what can I get you all today?" The server had her trusty pin and paper pad ready. Tails and Cream gave her the usual deal. Shadow wanted the special, though he didn't know what it was… yet. Azuru wanted the same, trusting Shadow's crazy judgment. Sonic and Amy ordered a salad together, with Knuckles wanting some chicken dish. Rouge just wanted soup, and Manos had to follow. Mya asked for soup as well. Mileka ordered a chicken plate, which was different to the chicken dish that knuckles ordered. Cocoa asked for steak, which practically surprised everyone. "Alright, well, I'll give you all some hot cocoa and water."

"Thank you!" Everyone replied. The server walked off and the table was somewhat silent. Tails needed to go to the restroom, and waited it off for a few minutes. It's always weird to think that you have a pain to go and take care of business, but no one else knows because you don't show the emotion, but still wonder 'do they know?' It's had to of happened once to anyone.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom. I'll be right back." Tails said. Cream and the others on his side of the table acknowledged. He got out of his chair and walked to the counter and took a right turn, and then a left toward the doorway to the bathroom hall. Tails entered the hall and looked down and noted the men's restroom at the end. He started his walk, along the repeating wall canvas. Tails finally reached the end wall, and pushed the door open, and stepped on to the tiles laid out on the floor. Tails walked over to a stall with the slightly open door and stepped inside. He closed the door and just let everything out. As he finished and walked out of the stall and walked to the sink and quickly turned the faucet on and placed his hands on it. He pressed a button upon a black encasing on the wall, letting out soap into his hand. He continued to wash, and when he finally finished washing, he turned off the faucet and looked up at the mirror and gazed at himself.

Tails noticed a small shadow quickly pass by behind him on the wall, and he quickly turned around. He looked up at the light above the empty urinal, and noticed one of the bulbs in the light on the ceiling was somewhat fluctuating, giving the sign it was about to burn out. Tails had a small chill crawl down his back, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself. Tails walked to the door, grabbed the handle and pulled it and stepped out as the door opened. Tails looked down the hall and started walking. After his third step, a huge pain emerged within his head, causing him to kneel down and place his hand on his head. He pushed himself against the wall went forward to the other wall of the dreaded hallway, which seemed to be hurting him. Tails placed one knee on the ground and was pointed at the direction to the exit back to his friends. The pain in his head disappeared and he stood himself up still keeping his hand on his head.

"What's wrong Tails?" Tails heard a deep voice say behind him. Tails' eyes widened, following his heart racing immediately at the words heard. Tails gulped and just couldn't turn around. Tails finally turned himself around and saw the black figure he saw the night before, but now he could see it in the dimmed lights. The figure seemed to vibrate on its body like a coat in the wind, though it was completely black. "Are you _afraid_?"

"Afraid of what?" Tails responded, trying to hide his fear. The figure moved toward him without movement of its legs and Tails reacted with a throw of a fist. The figure dispersed into the air and appeared behind him. He quickly turned with a hand clenched into a fist and slammed it into the wall, creating a significant dent. The whole restaurant heard it, but mainly the friends of Tails at the table. "Doesn't… make… sense." Tails continued to throw punches, hitting the wall, with the figure still moving back and forth with spirit like movements. After Tails took a downward throw, the spirit stopped its movement, and threw both of its hands at Tails, causing him to fly back, and hit one of the walls, causing a body sized dent into the wall that was already beat up. Tails laid on the ground with blood appearing from his mouth. He lifted his head up and no longer saw the black figure and just let his head back down against the ground.

Cocoa finally got sick of sitting at the table, even after silence of the noises from the walls. Cocoa quickly got up and ran to the hallway and wide eyed at his sight.

"Holy shit!" Cocoa yelled. Cream was now running from the table, following Mileka and Knuckles. Cream arrived first and saw Tails on the ground.

"Oh my god! Tails!" Cream yelled, her eyes quickly watered up as she ran towards him. She stopped as she came to him, and quickly got on her knees. She placed her hand under his head and he opened his eyes. Cocoa ran towards them as well, but instead, went inside the bathroom to find anyone. He came out.

"There's no one here." Cocoa said in confusion.

"Tails, what happened?"  
"That person… just.. came behind me." Tails managed to respond.

"But, there's no one here." Cocoa repeated.

"When he knocked me down…" Tails started to get up off the ground with Cream's help of her hand. "He disappeared."

"This isn't making any sense, Tails. Something definitely weird is happening. I don't care what anyone says, I'm on your side on this one."

"Well, come back to the table with us Tails." Cream said as Knuckles and Mileka arrived. They wide eyed at the site just as Cocoa said, but without any words. And they noticed Tails had blood running from his mouth and Tails was biting his lip to blockade the pool of blood within his mouth. Tails nodded his head and they began to walk to the out way. Knuckles and Mileka stepped back and allowed them to go first. All of the others were at the table staring back at them all as they walked back and saw the same blood Cream, Cocoa, Mileka, and Knuckles saw. Tails wiped the blood off of his lips and the running blood within his mouth had stopped. Sonic snarled with a 'hmph' and turned around as the rest continued to watch.

"Was it that same person?" Rouge asked breaking the silence. Tails looked over to Rouge and stared at her in the eyes as the other 4 sat down.

"Yes." Tails responded. Rouge's ears moved a bit back, and then back to where it was normally.

"I could hear him. 'Are you _afraid_?' I know that wasn't you, the voice was just too deep."

"I still don't see how you all can believe all of this." Sonic began.

"Sonic, would you just shut your mouth for once in your god damn life!?" Amy yelled and stood up. The whole restaurant fell quiet among the young pink hedgehog yelling, all that was heard was the burning of the stoves within the kitchen. The yell sent pulses of shock through everyone's veins and Amy's heart began to speed up. "So, you gonna say anything smart-assed!?" Sonic's feet began to wobble as he gulped down the drink the waiter passed by minutes ago. Everyone was awestruck at this, mainly at the fact that Sonic was thrown to silence and Amy was in a more furious mood she could ever be in. "That's what I thought." Amy sat back down into her seat and Tails followed. Tails was still looking at Amy and she looked over at Tails. Amy smiled and Tails smiled back and turned back.

"That was scary." Cream whispered.

"Tell me about it." Tails whispered back. Knuckles, Shadow and Azuru laughed silently. The waiter came back as the talkativity of the small restaurant rose from the silence of anger. The waiter had everyone's dishes as they ordered, placing them in the correct spot of each person's correctly ordered dish. The waiter finished off, and had a buser hand out all of the drinks.

"Thank you!" Everyone said as the waiter and buser was completed.

"You are all very welcome. Enjoy." She responded and left. They were eating down their food, almost like mad, except for those who had soup. It's hard to concentrate on the speed of eating of a half-liquid, half-food combination.

The talking had ceased since the beginning of the eating, and Knuckles and Shadow both were the first to finish their food, even though they were different dishes. One by one, the others finished, but, in few minute separations, leaving Rouge, Manos, as well as Mya to finished last with their soup.

"I tell you all what, that was good." Manos said enthusiastically.

"Definitely," Mya said.

"Big time." Azuru agreed. "This place serves some great food."

"See?" Cocoa began. "Told ya."

"Told me what?"

"You see Azuru, when you start following my footsteps, you'll realize that I was right about a lot of things."

"But you never said anything."

"But that leads to the advice of today."

"Oh here we go." Mya said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"You see, back in my day…" Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, as well as Shadow were trying to hold their laughter in. Manos was even trying not to, since she knew the same ol' 'Cocoa advice-a-day' deal. "Not a lot of places could satisfy our hunger. That's why you go to the most simplistic things in life, so that way, it all works out in the end. That's why, when you follow my footsteps, you'll realize that simplicity is the way to go."

"Wait…This is your day." Amy said.

"What the hell are you ramblin' about?" Rouge asked, causing a burst of laughter from everyone, even the advice-rabbit. Tails grabbed his drink and held it up.

"This, is for Cocoa and his great advice." Everyone else grabbed their own drinks, though their cups were empty, and they smacked them together, and the ones who had liquid in their cups, drank it all down. "That's just too funny."

"Where do you come up with this stuff, honestly?" Mileka asked. Cocoa put his hands in the back of his head.

"I have my ways." He responded with some laughter coming from his companions. Amy got up off her chair and walked to the counter to pay for the food they all ate. She came back to the crowd.

"We all ready to go?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Some responded while the others got up off their chairs as a response. They left the building with the waiter yelling good night. They walked the opposite way they came to the town. Tails looked at the clock upon one of the buildings and noticed it got late quick. 'Time flies when you are with friends' Tails would always say. It was close to ten o'clock, and they maybe had gotten to the place at around 6 or 7, Tails forgot, but nonetheless, it was close to bed time for him. They were now on the path along to where their houses were.

"Good night you guys. I'll see you all tomorrow." Knuckles said as Rouge and Manos parted with the same two words. Manos was staying with Knuckles and Rouge, so she needed to make sure she had somewhere to go. Everyone had given them salutation back as they continued to walk, Sonic walked to his place, with just a common wave.

"Good night." Everyone just said without the response from the blue hedgehog. Probably from what had happened at the restaurant. And the things that he fears of Amy, is a weapon to be held against him. They all arrived at Amy's house and Amy unlocked her door and allowed everyone into the dark house. She quickly flipped the light on and everyone was now out of the freezing cold. The other counterparts who were visiting stayed at Amy's place, and even Shadow stayed the night occasionally, mainly because of Azuru.

"You two staying for a while?" Amy asked Tails and Cream.

"Yeah, maybe for a few minutes." Tails said. They walked to the couch and just sat down, keeping their warm clothes on, trying to scrunch up to warm themselves. Even their own fur couldn't keep them warm from the cold weather that hit the town. Amy turned the TV on in the living room and it was on the news. Of course, nothing interesting in the current events, just the stock market going up and down, and the usual weather for the next 7 days. "Wanna just go?" Cream looked at Tails and nodded. Tails could tell she was tired by the look in her eyes. "Well, we're going now. Have a good night. And Amy, thanks for the dinner.

"You are both welcome. Good night you two." Amy said back.

"Good night." The others had thrown out to the leaving couple.

"Bye." Cream said. Tails and Cream walked to the door. Tails opened the door and allowed Cream out first, and Tails closed the door behind him. They walked through the grass, shortcutting to the path on their way to Tails' place. Tails was wondering if it was ok for Cream to stay at his place for the night. Then again, he was actually kind of happy about it. They passed Cream's house, and a little ways further, Tails could see his house, with the porch light now on. Tails didn't bother to look at the trees or bushes that they passed, and he felt it was a good thing that he wasn't. Soon enough, they reached Tails' place, and he unlocked the door of course, allowing Cream to go in first. As Tails came in, he helped Cream remove her coat and Tails removed his own coat and placed them both on the rack. Tails pressed a button on the wall, turning one light on to find their way to the hall way. They walked down the hallway and down to the bathroom. Tails handed Cream a new toothbrush and she grabbed it with a smile. They both had toothbrushes in hand, and in unison, they placed paste on the bristles and began to brush. They completed along with rinsing their mouths.

"Wow, I like your toothpaste." Cream said.

"Why's that?" Tails asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know, mouth feels cleaner and it tastes good." Cream kind of laughed about the taste subject. "But, I'm so tired."  
"I am too. Come on, let's get some sleep." They walked out of the bathroom and to Tails' room with turning on the light. They removed their shoes and just walked to the bed just yearning for the z's. Tails lifted up the blanket and sat down on the bed. Cream slipped under the blanket on the opposite side of the bed. Tails and Cream turned to each other and gave each other a quick kiss. "Cream."

"Yeah?"  
"Thanks for staying the night with me."

"Ohhh…" Cream kissed Tails on the cheek and he blushed. "I'm just worried, you know?"

"Yeah I know. And I'm happy you're staying." Cream smiled and backed her head on to the pillows of Tails' bed.

"Good night Tails."

"Good night Cream." Cream turned over to the wall and Tails continued to sit on the bed. He looked out the window where the light of the small neighborhood shined through. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't stop, but when he closed his eyes, he was able to turn back and slip himself under the blanket and lay on his side toward the wall he had been sitting in the direction of. He closed his eyes, and was able to keep them closed without problem. 'Keep blank thoughts.' Tails wasn't catching sleep like he was expecting to. Ten minutes passed and he was close to the dream realm. Everything was relaxed. A small wisp of air flew by his ear and he tried to ignore it, but Cream bolted up, frightened, taking a short gasp of air that Tails could hear and he got up as well. Tails quickly got up. "Cr—"

"Did you hear that?" Cream was shaking a bit, and Tails knew why, and he couldn't help be scared with her.

"Yeah I did." Tails got out of the bed and grabbed a flashlight by placing his hand under the darkness of under his bed. He stood up and began walking toward the door of the room. He turned on the light and began to look around the room and outside in the hallway. He couldn't see anything out of the norm. "I don't see anything weird." Tails began to walk back to the bed, and Cream quickly screamed. Tails looked to the side and the dark figure he had been seeing was next to him. His eyes widened and silence was among him as his heart began to beat faster and faster. He breathed hard, as he couldn't help it.

"What's wrong Tails?" The figure said again. Tails threw the flashlight to Cream and she turned it on toward Tails and the figure. The figure quickly moved to the other side of the room in terror, just as Cream and Tails were when he appeared. Cream tried to keep the light on him, but the figure left the room and dispersed as it left the room.

"Tails… what was that?" Cream said frantically. She was speaking so fast. "I'm scared, what was that?" Tails took a deep breath trying to calm himself down from the fright. Tails' paranoia was now in extreme levels. Tails just stood there by the door looking out into the hall way, expecting the figure to come back, but Tails couldn't hear any movement or noise. Cream got up from the bed and ran toward Tails as he turned around to catch her. Cream began to cry uncontrollably among Tails' chest, and his eyes began to water as well. "Tails…" Cream whispered.  
"Yeah?" Tails whispered back.

"I'm scared."

"I am too."


	3. Chapter 3

Tails and Cream were up for at least a half hour, and were in the living room, sitting among the couch drinking the coffee Tails had to offer among the music playing throughout the house; attempting to shut out the night events.

"The coffee is good, Tails," Cream said with her unforgettable smile. "I need to know what you use."

"That, Cream, is a secret." Tails said with a small laugh.

"I see how it is." Cream said jokingly. "But yeah, I really like this, tastes really good."

"Glad you like it, been using it for a while actually." The music continued to go, and a new song began to fade in with marching drums and began a simple beat as the guitar and bass came in. The guitar was mystical sounding, rather than heavy distorted or just overdriven. Just wasn't the sound of that time, of course, the particular band was always trying something different throughout the three and a half decades. "Oh! A beautiful song."

"Very, I remember listening to this with you in June." Cream looked back at that day. The day after the get together. Tails stood up as the song played, holding his coffee in one hand.

"So many songs you just can't let---" Tails was interrupted by the fast, slamming opening of his front door with Sonic, Mileka, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Manos, Shadow, Mya, Cocoa and Azuru. "There's a doorbell you know."

"Yeah, and?" Sonic taunted. His mood seemed unlikely. "Tails, you need help."

"With what?"

"You and your head. Seeing things, imagining things."

"Oh bull sh—"

"Look Tails," Mileka began. "We've all come to the agreement that it's just you and you really need help. Please, Tails." Tails couldn't believe the words he was hearing, from his friends that were on his side. He could tell that a few of them were trying to act like they agreed, and did well enough that Sonic was in that belief.

"Are you just gonna throw away everything like that?" Cream asked frantically. "Look, Tails isn't just seeing these things." Everyone's attention went to Cream as they came out, even Sonic's. "I stayed the night here, and I saw exactly what he's been seeing."

"No way!" Many said.

"It was scared of the flashlight we had." Cream's palms began to sweat, and her heart began to pump faster, and everyone could see her tensing.

"Regardless, Tails needs to go a mental---"

"I don't need to go anywhere you blue dumbass!" Tails yelled, causing shock to everyone. "And I swear, if you all are just gonna sit here, and listen to him rant on about how I need help, look at who he is first before following the idiot parade." The true feelings of the others broke out, and now were no longer faking the following of Sonic's 'idiot parade'.

"Give me a break." Sonic said as he walked toward Tails' door and walked right out without closing the door. They all stood in silence, and Tails finally started to walk to the door and close it to keep the house warm. The silence of everyone was still existent with the music still playing. The lyrics sang out: 'All those precious wasted years… who will pay?' Tails had walked back to the middle of the living room, and was ready to say something.

"Now, explain to me, what the hell that was about." Tails demanded. They couldn't say a word, but Cocoa slowly stepped out into the middle of the living room.

"Want me to explain?" Cocoa asked. Tails nodded. "I see why you didn't want to tell Sonic, but you needed to."

"Yeah, I understand that."

"Well… Sonic pretty much tried to convince us you were going crazy. I mean, I believe you on everything that is going on, but a few of us want to be on your side, and don't know what side to pick."

"That still doesn't explain why he had to slam through my door."

"Yes, I know that. He pretty much felt he had us all convinced, but, we really weren't. But, he rallied us up, and it got him going feeling that we were on his side." Tails began to think about what Cocoa said.

"I see now." Tails turned around to Cream as she got up from the couch. She walked over to everyone else.

"I wasn't lying to Sonic when I said I saw the same things Tails did." Cream said. "I hope you all understand that." They all nodded, acknowledging that she was in the truth area of everything.

"You guys want some coffee?" Tails asked to try and change subjects.

"Yeah sure, hook me up." Knuckles said, representing the answer from almost everybody. Tails walked over to the kitchen with Knuckles following and a conversation following at the same time. Cream stood across from the others who were still silent.

"I'm gonna see if I can calm him down," Amy said, breaking the silence.

"I'll go too." Shadow came in. "You might need the extra help."

"Thanks Shadow. We'll be back." Amy said. Everyone acknowledged and Shadow and Amy proceeded in leaving Tails' home in search of the rampant blue blur. Tails had 7 cups of coffee all in a row along his counter ready to be served, but Knuckles swiped his and stepped back.

"You gotta understand something." Tails began. "Just because you have that ability to say something like that, doesn't mean you should do it, you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah," Knuckles replied.

"Your coffee is over here." Cream walked with the rest of the group and they grabbed their coffees as wanted. "I tell you what though---". Tails took a drink from his cup. "It'd make a bit more sense if it was possible."

"Are Amy and Shadow gonna be ok?" Mya asked.

"Don't worry about them." Knuckles told her. "I'm sure they'll handle it. Trust me."

The pink hedgehog and the black hedgehog walked through the field, ignoring the pathways, assuming Sonic didn't go along it.

"Where do you think Sonic would go right now?" Shadow asked. Amy took a minute of thought.

"Good question." Amy replied. "In all honestly, I don't think he'll be at his place."

"Yeah, I know that." Shadow and Amy continued to look around for any signs of the blue hedgehog, in uncertainty that he may have ran out. They found him walking along the cliff with the trees. "Sonic." The blue hedgehog stopped and turned around.

"What do you both want?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, please, calm down." Amy said.

"I'm fine." Amy and Shadow knew he was frustrated.

"No you aren't!"

"You are being manipulative." Shadow said. "You did a good job luring us to your own down fall."

"Tails really needs help."

"With what?"

"His head. He's seeing things!"

"He obviously isn't if Cream saw the same things!" Amy yelled. Sonic couldn't believe his ears. "You obviously don't care, do you?"

"I do."

"Then act like it, you dumbass." Amy began to walk off in anger, leaving Shadow and Sonic at the cliff side. The silence ensued in the cold weather.

"You don't care, Sonic." Shadow said. "That's the whole point." Shadow began to walk off in the same direction of Amy, leaving Sonic alone on the cliff side.

Everyone finished up their coffee during another pep-talk from Knuckles.

"Hey, I was thinking we could go out into town later." Mileka said. "Should we all do that."

"Yeah!" Everyone responded. They all assumed it'd be later in the evening, rather than afternoon.

"Tails, have any plastic coffee cups?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah." He responded. He went to his cupboard and pulled out enough for everyone inside. He began to fill them all and put lids on them. Rouge grabbed hers.

"Thanks." Rouge gave a wink at him, and a few of the others grabbed the other cups for everyone.

"You all leaving?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. You coming with?"

"Nah." Tails needed time to clear his head, as he felt he didn't want to wait till going into down. It's not that Tails wouldn't want to be in the cold, he just needed time to clear his mind. "You all can go ahead, I'll stay here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I want a little time alone." Cream came into confusion.

"You sure you don't want me to stay here?" Cream asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me, ok?" Tails gave a quick kiss on Cream's cheek.

"Thanks again for the coffee," Knuckles said.

"Any time man." The entire group began to walk out of the house, Tails didn't know what they were doing, or going in the matter. Cream stopped and turned back around at Tails. Tails smiled and Cream smiled back.

"Bye!" Cream said as she walked out of the house, closing the door behind her. 'Tails…'

Tails walked to his couch and sat down, holding a new cup of coffee he poured himself. Thoughts circled his head as a new song came about. 'You know how that rabbit feels, going under your speeding wheels….' He always smiled at the thought of having these things come to your mind during this type of song. He placed his coffee on the table in front of the couch and stood up. He stretched out his arms with his back bending along with it. He retracted with a sigh. He walked to where the music machine was and picked up a picture that was placed there. The picture of him and Cream during July 4th, Independence Day. They had glow sticks around their necks and the emotion was displayed easily. The time was enjoyed, and the picture is, of course, worth more than a thousand words. He placed the picture down and began walking toward the kitchen, thinking of that day. That one day….

He stopped in the kitchen and noticed a sudden temperature drop. He walked to the wall and looked at the meter: 77 ºF.

'Huh, looks like the heater finally decided to break.' Tails thought. Tails walked to the couch and picked up his coffee and took a drink out of it. "Good coffee." Tails let out a chuckle. He walked back to the kitchen. He placed his coffee down on the table and walked to the hall way. He walked down the semi dark hallway and turned toward his computer room, which was just as dark as the hallway was. A small wind sound passed by his door and he quickly turned. 'Always when no one is around.' Tails walked back into his hall way and looked back and forth toward his living room and down the rest of the hallway. There was a turn to another hall way that no one ever went down, but he decided not to walk and look down that way.

He walked back toward his living room and toward the kitchen and grabbed his coffee that he left on the table. He walked back toward the hall way and walked toward the computer room once more and went to the desk and sat down in the chair, still holding his coffee. He touched the mouse and the screen came on. He began to navigate the mouse while looking at the screen and checked the usual things, email, etc, while drinking his specialty coffee. When he got done going through the countless emails of the morning, he placed his feet on the desk and pushed himself back into a relaxing position, still drinking the coffee, his thoughts in his own objective reality.

Tails removed a foot from the desk, and removed the other to put the chair in the correct position and got out. He was out of coffee and was ready for a refill. Tails lifted himself out of his chair and walked out of the room, down the hall way, on his way toward the kitchen. When he made it, his first stop was the coffee pot; he already grabbed it and filled his cup up. After he placed the pot back to its place, he took a drink from the cup. He followed his path back to his computer room. He arrived at his desk, and placed his cup down. He touched his mouse and the blank screen came back to the spot he left off. 'I need to lower that time limit.'

Tails turned around to a black looking figure right behind him, and his body twitched back. The dark figure that had been following him was now in front of him, and Tails began to sweat, even in the cold house.

"I can see the fear in your eyes." The figure said to Tails. The figure grabbed Tails by the neck.

"What fear!?" Tails yelled out in his unwearied state. The figure turned around with Tails in hand and threw him into the hall way. Tails hit his wall and fell to the ground. Tails was still shaken up by the sudden appearance of the figure. The figure seemed more visible than ever, but, the figure's face couldn't not be recognized as it was just as dark as his entire body. Everything else around the figure seemed like material clothing, surrounding his body, making him seem hidden to hide his natural body shapes. Tails got himself up and put his two hands up. The figure jumped at him, but Tails moved to his right into the hallway opposite of the living room. The figure attempted to hit him, giving off shadow-ish lapses. Even in his state of shock, Tails began to throw some hits back, and after two misses, he finally hit the dark figure. He took another shot, another hit, and as Tails was in his turning motion, he jumped and let out a foot and kicked the figure down. The figure got up without physically moving, but in his shadow effects. Tails was tipping up and down on his feet with two fists up smiling at his leisure, as if his fear was vacant. "You don't understand what I can do, can you?"

"All for a lost cause."

"Lost cause?" The figure came at Tails, but Tails moved to the left into the living room. The figure moved at Tails once again, as Tails dodged a throw from the figure; he threw his own hook, having it get dodged again. The figure punched Tails in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, and threw another into the face. Tails flew back near the wall and landed on his side. His nose began to bleed and he continued to lay there. Tails placed a hand flat on the floor and pushed himself up. He stood himself up, now breathing heavily. 'I knew I should of left with them… I knew it!'

The figure came at Tails, and Tails auto-faced 90 degrees-right around the figure, but the figure moved as fast and hit Tails again. Tails moved back, slipped on the kitchen floor and he hit a leg of his table and it tripped to its side. Tails got himself up and jumped onto the edge of the now sideways table. The figure tried to hit Tails, but Tails jumped off the table side with a flip on to the carpet along the kitchen heading to a different hall way. The figure slipped over to Tails with the shadow effects and quick moving and arrived at the same time as Tails landed to the ground. Tails jumped, placed both feet on the wall to his right, and pushed off with a side flip, dodging the figure's next attempt. As Tails landed he threw a punch as he leaped at the figure. The figure moved forward, dodging Tails. The figure threw another punch, and hit Tails, then another with another successful hit. The next throw, Tails dodged it, but the next throw, he wasn't so lucky and Tails fell to his back.

Tails' face now had more blood, and now, pain was all within. 'I knew I should of…'

Amy continued her strut, but cooled off majority of the walk. She spotted her group of friends walking, a big group of course. She continued to walk, but felt joy because of seeing her friends. Shadow caught up to Amy, and they both reached the group.

"Hey you guys." Amy said.

"Hey Amy." Some replied. Amy was looking around at everyone, and her smile disappeared.

"Where's Tails?" Cream was in alert with all attention on Amy's voice.

"At home." Knuckles said.

"What!?" Cream began to feel ashamed, and now felt it was her fault. She could of stayed.

"Well… he said he wanted to stay home."

"Why would you leave him alone!" Amy began to run off towards Tails house, with Shadow following. Cream kept at the same speed as Amy, with her eyes watering up. The others began to follow.

"Amy, Cream, wait up!" Rouge yelled. Amy reached the house first, and she threw the door open, and the first thing she saw was Tails flying back from the kitchen area, with a tipped over table, and a blood soaked Tails.

"Tails!" Tails got up and ran down the hall way he came from as Shadow and Cream entered, and as he went in, he flew back out but with his hands on his stomach. The rest of the ground arrived as Tails landed on the ground and slid back laying on his back. Blood had dripped off his face and onto his body, but blood continued to come from his nose and mouth, even a cut on one of his cheeks.

"Close the door!" Tails yelled. Ranos quickly closed the door, and Tails began to get himself up. Amy and Cream was now at his aid, and Cocoa ran out to the hall way Tails was fighting at. He ran inside into the only room in the hallway, and it was empty. Cocoa walked out to the severely injured Tails.

"Tails, what happened?" Shadow asked.

"That same guy… Just came out of nowhere."

"That's impossible." Rouge said. Tails wide eyed at her toward the group. Tails signaled himself.

"What, you think I did this to myself!?" Tails lifted himself off the ground.

"There is only one way out of this house," Cocoa began. "And that is the front door."

"But he can teleport."

"Tails, I'm still in disbelief." Rouge said. Cream and Amy felt frightened by his rise of anger.

"It's you." Tails pointed at Mileka, the blue kitsune. Mileka was shocked that he pointed at her. "You are the cause of this! You are the one placing these things around me." Mileka began to turn her head back and forth.

"Tails, I didn't ---"

"How can I _believe_ you on that?"

"Tails. We are able to communicate through our minds, we know that. But, I can't create these things in your head, and you'd know it was me." Tails breathing went down, and his tension released. He walked to his couch and sat down. He placed his forearms on his knees as he bent his body over.

"This guy or whoever is around here. There's no way I can physically hurt myself like this. Look at me." Everyone observed him, primarily his blooded up face. "I can't see him well, he's wearing cloth, everything his shadow black. Just as black as you, Shadow, even his eye area."

"And I've seen it." Azuru said. Everyone remembers the day she noticed it. "I know what you are talking about. I'm still on your side, me and Cocoa both."

"Thanks you guys." Knuckles went to the kitchen along with Cream and Amy. Knuckles lifted the table up, and placed it back where it was supposed to be. Cream and Amy grabbed clothes and damped them with warm water and walked back. The others sat around, mainly in a shocked state along with some ashamed feeling. Cream and Amy began to clean up Tails, wiping some of the blood from his face, and soothing his bruises he gained in the process. "I can't thank you two enough for this."

"Don't worry about it, hun." Amy said. Tails looked and Cream and Cream gave a smile.

"I'm sorry for leaving, Tails." Cream said.

"It's ok." Tails said.

"Yeah man, we should of stayed." Knuckles noted.

"This will probably help us get closer to solving this. I can't seem to figure it out on my own, and it all happens randomly, you know?" Tails began to feel spoiled while Cream and Amy continued to help him. He felt immensely better. Shadow placed his on top of Tails', but Cream and Amy continued to hold their warm clothes on his face.

"Tails, just relax." Shadow said. Tails slightly nodded his head in acknowledgement. Shadow closed his eyes, and his mind blanked.

"Let me see what you see."

Shadow appeared, in what it seemed, a different version of Tails' house. The couch in the living room seemed longer, there was an opening in the wall between the kitchen and the hall way, and the kitchen was beyond recognition to Shadow. Shadow looked around and began to walk through the house. The doors were offset to the physical realm, and the colors of the walls were light blue. He continued to walk through the hall way, noting all the differences, without meaning to. He turned, to what he believed was the computer room and walked in. The computer room didn't seem different, just a pen holder missing. He noticed a coffee cup on the desk and he walked up to the transparent blue desk. The cup was filled with hot coffee.

Shadow picked up the coffee and glanced at it as the steam rose from the liquid inside. He raised it to his mouth and opened it, and let the liquid drip into his mouth. He swallowed the coffee, looked at the cup, having the quick thought that it was his. He placed the cup down and turned around. A black figure appeared behind him, and Shadow actually jumped in fear. He didn't recognize the figure, but it grabbed Shadow at the neck, and threw him outside of the computer room. Shadow got up, showing no pain or holding back, but with the fear remaining. The figure jumped at Shadow and threw a punch it seemed, and hit Shadow, causing him to go through the opening in the wall into the kitchen. As Shadow got himself up, the figure was at the opening with a hand out. A bright ball of energy appeared and shot out.

Shadow opened his eyes and yelped as an electric spark shocked out and he flew backwards. Amy and Cream were frightened, and everyone else was on alert, even Tails. Knuckles and Azuru ran at Shadow and kneeled down to him as he sat himself up quick with wide eyes.

"That… person exists!" Shadow yelled. A few were in shock, and some were left clueless. "That… being…. That figure that Tails has been telling us about, really does exist."

"How do you know?" Knuckles asked. Shadow looked at Knuckles.

"I felt the pain that Tails was inflicted." Shadow stood himself up with Azuru and Knuckles following. Tails turned to Shadow, and Cream and Amy removed their warm clothes they were holding against his cheeks. "Forgetting is not going to make it go away."

"Yes, I know that." Tails said.

"But, there are other ways to keep your mind off it."

"Yeah, after a few of you told me that it was my imagination and that it would go away."

"Tails, I'm not trying to start a fight here."

"Yes, I know that. But I'm just saying."

"Understandable." Tails stood up.

"Thanks for the help, Cream, Amy."

"No worries." Amy said.

"And thanks to all of you for coming back." Tails looked out the window near the kitchen. It was close to late afternoon already, time flew.

"Shortest day of the year." Shadow noted out. "Gives that feeling that everything goes fast, and indeed, it seems true."

"Definitely." Tails said. The shock and fear within the surrounding began to dissipate, with the mellow conversation between Manos and Mileka. Tails tried to hide the worry inside of him, Cream couldn't help but show her worry for him. She felt guilty for leaving him alone. The thoughts were getting to her, and she tried her best to hold back her tears. "Cream, it's ok. It was just an accident."

"I know, but…. I should of just stayed." Cream said in sorrow. She couldn't stand being so sad throughout the week, she wanted things to be normal. She felt the happiness slipping away, like water slipping through her hands. Tails placed his arms around Cream in a soft hug trying to cheer her up in anyway.

"Don't worry, ok?" Cream nodded, and they separated slowly.

"You all want to go into town?" Amy asked. "I think it'd help a bit."

"Yeah, let's go." Azuru said. Everyone agreed, but Tails was the only one that needed to get a coat.

"Let's go!" Amy opened the door and walked out first, everyone began to leave one by one, leaving Cream and Tails to leave last. Tails began to think to himself about what they were gonna do. The night was getting older, and he guessed that he may even need some time out of his home area. It was hard to think about it, his mind was scrambled all over from the past few days. Everyone continued the walk, and the sun was now behind the edge of what seemed the world, but some of the light still radiated into the sky, its last burst of energy. The walk continued on, some conversation began to come about, but not as so much everyone was in on it. Just the small stories of past events, whether it was a comedic thing, or even just a small thing that is unforgettable. Usually, any story turns to be comedic in any way shape or form, doesn't matter what it was.

The group was nearing the end of the solid dirt path, and the lights of the city began to come into view. The asphalt of the streets was illuminated at the start of the buildings of the town. Amy was the first to step off the path onto the asphalt, and the others followed, with Cream and Tails being the last ones, and the only ones to have their hands locked together. They turned to the town, and walked toward the sidewalk on the right side of the road. The same old shops, all open and such. They came near a coffee stand, steam came from the little stand and went in the direction of the mild wind. Amy stopped and everyone else did.

"You all want some hot cocoa?" Amy asked. Three replied to the affirmative. Amy discussed with the man at the stand, and got the cocoa's ordered. The man served up the cups of the hot cocoa, enough for the group. Tails looked at the man and noticed his surprise of the big order he got to fill out; The surprised feeling, with a touch of excitement. Everyone had their cocoa in hand, and began to drink. The steam lifted off the cocoa within the paper cups. Tails stared across the street holding his cup in the mid level between his neck and chest. Cream looked up at Tails.

"Are you ok?"

"I believe so." Tails smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

All the windows were open in the living room, and Tails had the heater turned off to make sure he didn't waste any electricity. Shadow was sitting on the couch behind him, relaxing. Cream was off at her house doing her business, so Tails and Shadow decided to just 'hang'. 

"Change is a good thing." Shadow said after taking a drink of his hot cocoa. 

"Not all the time." Tails replied. Shadow agreed without response, but felt he had to say something else.

"But, it can be a good thing." Tails studied the black hedgehog on the couch and turned back at the windows. 

"That is true. Look at you for example." Shadow wasn't offended, and he knew Tails wasn't trying to joke around. Shadow and Tails were on the same level on a lot of things, they were able to keep a straight conversation, and keep it intelligent. Tails sighed. 

"It's hard." Tails turned around completely. 

"Everything is." Shadow sensed something strange to his left and he looked, and Tails quickly looked to the hallway as well. "Feel that?"

"Yeah. I recognize it."

"From what?... Inside my head?" Shadow nodded. They ignored it and let it pass, it became too frequent, that in the daylight with someone else around, it seemed nonsensical to actually begin to feel scared. "What's one way we can get the blue idiot to believe?" Shadow had no answer, feeling it would be impossible in ways. 

"You know Tails, if this activity keeps up, there's no tellin' what'll happen next."

"That's true, but I can safely say that I'm fine."

"I doubt that, Tails. You feel you can fend yourself? You haven't been able to lately."

"Right." Tails looked about and then looked back at Shadow. "Hey, want some more hot cocoa?"

"Yeah, sure man." Shadow got up off the couch and walked with Tails into the kitchen. "But yeah, like I said man…"

"Yeah yeah, I understand." Tails grabbed a pot off the coffee maker, which was filled with hot cocoa, and pulled it out. He poured into the coffee cup that Shadow held in his hands, and even poured into a cup of his own. He placed the pot back into the holder of the maker. Tails felt movement around him, the whirl that had been known for the past week, Shadow felt the movement as well, but with no reaction, whilst Tails seldom moved his body. Tails grabbed his coffee cup and began to drink with Shadow. 

"Hey, let's take a walk across that cliff and see if we can see anyone at the park." Tails assumed Knuckles and Rouge when Shadow said that, but nodded in the affirmative. They kept their coffee cups in hand walking across the living room, and to the door. Tails opened it and Shadow walked through with Tails behind, closing the door behind himself. Instead of walking forward, they took a turn toward some of the trees, which were near the cliffs. It took them at least 5 minutes to get to the cliff, and they saw young sun rising above the oceans. It was the always first thing to spot when looking off the cliff, but, Shadow was the first to look down at the park area, which had a miniature forest. Shadow began to think of the town get-together at the park in May, Tails, Cream, and Knuckles did a musical performance, and of course, had to deal with Tails' crap. Shadow smiled and chuckled at the thought. He was standing with Azuru off away from the crowd, but, to his unknowing, Tails told the crowd to cheer for Shadow after he called him. It worked, and it successfully made Shadow frustrated, or just annoyed, one of the two. In the end, all Tails was gonna tell him that the bratwurst were ready to eat. Shadow's thoughts were stopped when something moving caught his eye in the park. He noticed it was Knuckles. Shadow pointed. "Look, there's Knuckles." Tails looked down from the ocean view.

"Yep, there he is. I don't see Rouge though." Tails studied the running echidna in the park. Knuckles disappeared from view among the edge line of the cliff. A gust of wind blasted from behind Shadow and Tails, causing Tails to lose some balance. He turned and a black swipe came at him, which was dodged causing him to trip over the edge of the cliff. Tails started to yelp.

"Woah!" Shadow fell to his knees at the edge, and quickly grabbed Tails by the hand, keeping one hand on the ground to hold himself up. "Gotcha! Hold on!" Shadow began to pull up Tails, but Tails face became startled.

"Shadow! Watch out!" Shadow looked to his left, and another random swipe came at him. Shadow moved quickly as he could, landing on his back, and letting go of Tails. Shadow quickly threw his arm out turning his body to the side and grabbing Tails again. Shadow began to pull Tails up, and Shadow sat up as Tails got off of Shadow after the successful reel in. Tails was in a state of panic, even Shadow's heart was pounding with some hard breaths. 

"This is getting way out of hand. Tails, I have more of a reason to believe all of this."

"But only one person doesn't understand." Tails and Shadow got themselves up and started to walk away from the cliff. They walked through the trees into the view of their homes in the fields. Tails saw Cream and she saw them back and began to run toward them. Cream opened her arms and hugged Tails when she neared him. 

"Good morning Tails," Cream said happily. Tails hugged her back.

"Good morning, Cream." Tails said back. Cream let go and looked up at Tails, and noticed there was something wrong with him.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, no, no." Tails shook his head and closed his eyes during his response. "Where is everybody?"

"I think they might be at Amy's house."

"Most likely." Shadow noted. 

"Do you know if Sonic is there as well?"

"He probably is."

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Tails." Tails turned to Shadow.

"Yeah…" Tails said. "You're right." Cream was somewhat confused at what the two were talking about, but figured it out after a slight moment of silence. "Well, what should we do then?"

"Somewhere populated." Tails nodded and looked at Cream. 

"Let's go." Cream grabbed Tails' hand and the three began to walk off toward the end of the dirt path that linked upon all their homes. A word wasn't spoken in the cold air in the small walk down the mountain side, though it was felt that it was needed. They were now walking on the asphalt of the streets of the town. Shadow and Tails expected some awkward things to happen by now, but, it was apparent nothing was going to happen. It became clear as they drew closer into their small town. They walked to the sidewalk to prevent from being hit by any bike riders or cars. Cars were rare in the area they were walking in from, but bikes sometimes came around. It was winter, and it was morning, no bike riders. But still, it seemed to be more civil to just be on the sidewalk anyway. The three stopped at the same old coffee stand with empty hands. 

"Let's get some more. Three, please." Tails blinked and looked at his vacant hand. 

"Well, there goes my coffee cups." Tails smiled and Shadow began to chuckle. 

"That's true." Shadow handed the man a plastic card.

"I…. don't understand." Cream said in confusion.

"My coffee cups disappeared." 

"Wait… what.. how?" Shadow quickly turned around with three medium sized gas-station looking cups filled with coffee, causing Cream to sway her body back a tad. 

"Here." Shadow said. Tails and Cream grabbed their respective cups and started to drink from the small opening on the top plastic lid. Tails began to shake his head. He rose up his cup.

"This, is to my coffee cups. Which, I will miss forever." Shadow smiled with the close of his eyes and shaking of his head, lifting his cup up as well. 

"They're just coffee cups." Cream said. Tails looked at Cream.

"They aren't just coffee cups. They're my life." Cream rolled her eyes while Tails and Shadow laughed. The three continued to drink, and after a couple of more sips, Tails noted to himself 'everything isn't what it seems'. Shadow even took notice as well, but, just as Tails, didn't say anything, keeping it to himself. Tails looked around at the townspeople. A young man was sitting on a bench reading the newspaper that was released in the morning. He was in the middle it looked like, Tails could read the main headline 'Tide Rocks Town'. Tails couldn't see the rest, as the man's fingers were on the words as he held the paper. Tails turned around back to the others on their side of the street. "Hey, let's walk around the town. Haven't seen some parts of it for a long long time."

"Yeah, let's do that!" Shadow smiled and nodded. They started to walk the direction they were heading originally, waving to the coffee man as he waved. They came up to the first corner, and took the turn. Tails remembered that they only walked in these two streets of the city, but, in the second street, they'd never go all the way to the back. They passed by some other people going the opposite direction, couples, friends, or even just the everyday people walking to work. They reached the end of the street segment and took a right and walked along. They passed by a small restaurant, and Cream some what reacted.

"Hey, I remember this area."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was when one of those guys attacked me, Amy and Rouge."

"What, Swift's friends?"

"Yeah, I still don't even know who did it though, cause they were hidden in black; Like they were mixing with the night or something."

"Well, then that proves that we really haven't been in this area for a very long time."

"Agreed." Shadow said. The sun began to rise over the buildings for the town to fully see, and the shadows of the three appeared in front of them. They were all looking at the many shops around, and even some of the apartments that were still around. They all looked back forward to make sure they wouldn't run into something, like a light pole, and who could forget the time Knuckles did that. When he talks, he never stops, end of story. The three notices something blue from the distance in the street. 

"Oh great." Shadow said, when they all noticed it was Sonic. Sonic was walking across the street from a corner to that turned into another part of town. Sonic noticed the three walking and walked toward them. 

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Oh great, here we go." Tails said. They continued to walk opposite directions toward each other. They stopped in front of each other.

"What's up?" 

"We were just walking around the town." Cream said.

"Oh, that's cool. Haven't been around here for a long time actually. Finally decided to see if anything changed."

"That's what we were doing too, actually."

"Really? Sweet. Well, I'm heading to Amy's, you all wanna come?"

"Well, we want to walk down here, and we'll see ya there."

"Alright, see you all."

"Bye," they all replied back. Tails, Shadow, and Cream continued their walk down the street as the blue hedgehog went the opposite direction.

"I thought he was gonna start something," Tails said.

"Same here." Shadow said. They ignored the whole thing and continued down the street, the first bench in a long time finally came, same color as any other bench, dark green. Their walk seemed to pass by fast, and they reached the end of the street, and the sidewalk curved to continue on. "Let's head back." They all agreed and immediately turned around, in the same pace. They turned the corner and seemed to walk faster, and turned again when needed to head up back to their houses. They passed the same coffee guy, who now had a line of 3 people, so he didn't have time to wave to the three. They were reaching the end of the road, and walked across the street and reached the dirt path, and walked along it. They didn't see Sonic, assuming he reached Amy's place a while ago. They continued along the path, and passed a couple of houses, and reached Amy's house. They walked to the door, and Tails raised his hand to knock on the door, but he hesitated, confusing Shadow and Cream. 

"Tails…" Shadow said. Tails sighed. "Just—do it man." Tails finally knocked on the door with his knuckles, two taps. The door opened with a smiling Amy.

"Come in!" Amy said in joy moving back opening the door for the three outside to walk into the warm inside. Everyone was in the living room, sitting on the couch, chairs, or even the chairs from the kitchen table across. Everyone was in their own different conversations, with the TV mildly sounding with the morning news. "Hear about that tide?"

"Yeah, actually." Tails said. "Where was it at?"

"Uklair." 

"They seem to be getting some tough weather this year." Tails found himself a seat on a step on the floor in the living room, and Cream sat next to him. Shadow walked to the table and grabbed himself a chair and sat next to Azuru. "How bad was it though?"

"A few people got hit into the streets or something, but, they are doing alright."

"Well that's good." Tails tried to keep himself in normal state, but was afraid that the strange occurrences would occur again. Shadow seemed to have it all under control. Tails watched the TV and listened to everything that was happening in the house to try and forget everything, which he was doing a good job. Weather was getting colder by the day of course, Tails noticed the 7-day weather chart that appeared on the screen. Ranging in the 40's and 50's, lows and highs; it was rare for the lows to hit 30 at night where they lived, even in a bit of higher elevation then that of the town they lived by. The day passed on by, and it hit evening, no one had left the house, and food was served for lunch and dinner by Amy herself. Her wonderful cooking was loved among the people who eat her food. The eating commenced.

"Beautiful food, Amy," Mya complimented.

"Thank you!" Amy replied in her happy mood. "No one is left hungry when in my home." Different conversations emerged; Tails and Cream had been sitting next to each other, with Shadow and Azuru obliquely across from them. Tails sat next to Mya, which Amy was next to her. Straight across was Mileka and Cocoa. Ranos and Rouge were sitting on extra stairs on the diagonals of the table in Amy's kitchen. The eating continued. A sound whispered through the hall way, and a gust of wind blasted along the table, causing all talking to cease and causing a few quick-small screams. The plates on the table moved closer to the edges near their owners, and the table didn't seem move, but the talking had completely ceased. Tails looked over to Shadow, hearing only his heart beat. Shadow looked at him back, and they both looked back to their original positions. 

"What was that?" Mya asked in surprise. 

"I don't know, that was weird," Amy said. Cream, Tails, and Shadow didn't say a word while the others continued to ramble on. Sonic looked over at Tails and immediately got out of his chair in rage. His rage aimed toward the worried kitsune. 

"You!" Sonic yelled at him. Tails turned, without losing his worried expression. "You're the one causing this!" Tails felt some of his own anger begin to form. "Why don't you just admit to us you're the one doing all of this?" Shadow looked at Tails as his face changed to anger. "HUH?" Tails lifted out of his seat, jumped over the table to Sonic, grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall, sending shock through the others.

"Why don't you man up and listen to people for once in your life?" Tails yelled. Tails continued to hold his hand at the neck of the blue hedgehog staring into his emerald eyes. Sonic could see the anger within Tails' emerald blue eyes. Amy in her shock ran to the two, following Shadow and Knuckles to split the two up. Tails was being forced by Knuckles and Shadow away from Sonic, and Tails gave in releasing the grip on his hand among Sonic's neck. Tails calmed down quickly.

"What is wrong with you two?" Amy demanded. "Have you lost all your morale?" Tails took a deep breath.

"Ask Sonic that, provoking shit." Tails said as calm as he could, with his heart pumping blood fast. 

"You shouldn't lie." Sonic snapped.

"Lie about what?" Tails continued to stay calm. Sonic pushed forward off the wall, but Shadow, Knuckles, and Amy held him back, the others continued to sit during the whole thing. Sonic shook off the arms of the three holding him and continued to stare at the kitsune, who was once his best friend. 

"I can prove that it's all an imagination."

"Really? And how would that be?" Sonic stood silent, finding no answer to fill his tongue. "Exactly."

"The point is, Sonic," Shadow began. "Everything that is happening, is real. Tails was afraid of coming here because of what had been happening this morning."

"Doubt it. Sticking up for him now, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Why would I lie? It's useless."

"Just like your actions, Sonic." Tails said. "Tell you what though." Tails relaxed back onto the edge of the table behind him. "We can all stay at my house and stay the night."

"You're just leading to your own loss." Sonic said. "Everyone's gonna find out."

"I'm following the intelligent path, rather than leading the idiot party." Tails turned to the others who were still at the table. "What do you all say, we stay at my house tonight?" Everyone began to have their doubts, and even Shadow believed it wouldn't be a good idea, but the plan was indeed final. Everyone had calmed down and went off to Tails' home in silence. They arrived in the dark cold night, and walked in as Tails opened his door. The lights eliminated the living room and the kitchen as Tails flipped the light switch. "Alright, there's some blankets and pillows if you all need them in the closet." Tails pointed to one of the couches. "That one can turn into a make-shift bed. The pads on the bottom will lift, so you'll have enough room. But, if you all want, sleep on the floor, whatever's easy for you." Tails looked around a little, along with Shadow, but no one took notice. They were in the expectancy mode of control. 

"Me and Mileka will take the floor, you all can take the couches." Cocoa said. Cocoa looked over to Tails and walked over to him. "Are you trying to prove anything?"

"Actually, I'm not."

"Well, I'll take the floor too," Manos dropped in. It was now clear that only Mileka, Cocoa, and Manos would be on the floor, and Cocoa followed Tails into the hallway, mainly because he was getting the blankets and pillows for Cocoa to hand out. Tails took a turn at a corner passed the computer room, and turned to a door and opened it up. Tails pulled out 7 blankets, and 8 pillows, all white and filled of comfortable cotton. He handed it to Cocoa, who grabbed them as needed. 

"Honestly Tails, I know you are trying to prove to Sonic that everything is real, but why go to this?"

"There is still doubt in the others anyway. And plus, if anything, I think it'll help me and Cream feel a lot more secure." 

"I see. Well, this will definitely help you in those areas."

"Yep. That's actually more than half the reason why I'm getting you guys to stay tonight. I was actually going to ask anyway, even if that table incident didn't happen."

"Really?"  
"Yeah." The kitsune and the brown rabbit stood there in silence after Tails' final response. Tails broke the silence. "Come on." Cocoa walked around the corner toward the end of the hall to get back to the living room, and Tails followed. "Alright, here's some pillows and blankets. There should be enough for all of you." Mya stood up and walked to Tails, while Cocoa placed the blankets and pillows on the small table. 

"Tails, this just…" Mya began, and sort of started to laugh. "I think I speak for everyone when I say this is weird."

"Yes, I understand." Tails replied. "But, actually Mya, I was originally going to ask you all to stay the night anyway, even if that table thing didn't happen."

"Oh!" Majority of the others in the living room heard Tails' statement, maybe more than others. It made sense though, Tails was needing a way to feel more secure, and he now has it. But, it felt awkward just having it happen after a single incident, but what can you do when your once best friend confronts you blaming you for what happened. It sounded as Tails was challenging him, but at the same time, he felt obligated to just get everyone to stay at his place. 

Tails looked at the clock in the kitchen, noting the time: 9:38. 

"You all want something to drink?" Tails asked. Most replied with the yes, and followed Tails' hand gesture and went to the kitchen. Tails pulled out the cups he needed for the ones who wanted a drink. Tails went to his fridge to pull out a jug of 'Arizona Tea'.

"Arizona Tea?" Amy asked Tails. Tails opened the lid of the jug and beagn to pour into the cups lined up along the counter. 

"Yeah, you never heard of it?"

"Is it new?"

"Actually, no. It's been around for a long time. It's a good brand actually, very good brand."

"Tea is good though, no matter what." Manos said. 

"Right, but, you gotta get the good brewed stuff." Tails said with a smile. 

"Tails, this is the same as your coffee cup thing." Cream said. Tails turned around and tried to get an intimidated look. 

"I loved those coffee cups." All his friends in his kitchen began to laugh at what he said, even Cream did a little, she couldn't hold it in. "No, but still though, you have to get the good stuff."

"Have you ever brewed your own tea before?" Mya asked.

"Actually, I have." Tails filled the last up and screwed on the cap, opened the fridge and placed it back in. "But, it doesn't come out as good as you'd think."

"Well, practice makes perfect." Mya said.

"Yep, indeed." Tails, Cream, Mya, Amy, and Manos picked up their respective cups, and some began to drink off the bat. "Plus, think of it this way, some tea is better warm, and some are better cold. See what I'm saying?"

"Yeah." 

"You never see warm tea anymore… unless you are some sort of sailor that doesn't have hot cocoa." Everyone fell silent. "But yeah though…" Tails smiled and started to chuckle a bit, and the others did as well. "I prefer tea cold, nonetheless." 

"Arizona…" Amy repeated. "Sounds interesting." The conversation to go as they drank their tea, and Tails had to refill everyone's cups because they insisted to have more that it was so good. 

"Why is it you always have the good stuff, Tails?" Amy asked.

"Because, he knows what to get." Cream said thoughtfully.

"Mmmmm… well, you're partially right." Tails said with a smile, getting another laugh out of everyone. "Nah, you're right though. And plus, you need to think about if I actually order specific things that aren't sold around here, you know?"

"That's true." Amy said. Tails took a big yawn, lifting his shoulders during. He looked at the clock, and it was now 10:29. 

"Dang!" Tails said. "Time flies. And I'm gettin tired too." 

"Yeah, me too." Ranos said. The cups were emptied with ease and placed into the kitchen sink. 

"Alright, well, if you are all heading off to sleep, you know where the blankets and pillows are." Cream looked up at Tails, and Tails looked back, and they both smiled. Everyone walked back into the living room, and was setting up their sleep areas. Rouge, Mya, Azuru, and Amy had their area setup on one of the couches, along the wall forward of the kitchen. Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic had their deal setup on the other couch, and Sonic just laid there with his hands behind his head. "Good night everyone, Cream and I are going to bed."

"Good night." Everyone replied. Tails and Cream walked through the hall and immediately to Tails room, without turning the light on. They closed the door and immediately got ready for bed. Cream had an oversized shirt on, which went passed her waist, and Tails had just taken his sweater off along with his shoes. 

"Tails."Cream said.

"What's up?" Tails replied.

"Are you sure about them staying here for the night?"

"Yes, I am. It'll help us feel more secure." Tails and Cream lifted the blanket and they slipped under and rested their heads on the pillows. They turned to each other and stared at each other. 

"Tails…" Cream whispered.

"Cream, don't worry, ok? Please, for me."

"Alright Tails." Tails stretched over and kissed Cream in the cheek and moved back.

"Good night Cream."

"Good night Tails. Tails turned onto his back and closed his eyes. Cream stayed awake for a few more minutes before finally resting her eye lids. They were now sleeping away as they could.

The lights were off, and Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic seemed to be the only ones still up. Sonic was still in the same position he was in all night.

"Sonic, isn't he like a brother to you?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes." Was his blank reply.

"Then why aren't you being one?"

"He's older, he's more mature, and him making these things up just proves he hasn't matured at all."

"I may not be as close to his as you ever been, but at least I'm taking his word for the many things that have been happening." Sonic just sighed in annoyance. "I'm being serious, and so whatever happened to Shadow and Tails today is nothing then?" The silence ensued.

"Whatever…" Knuckles turned to Shadow, and they both shook their heads. They laid back on their pillows and tried to get some shut eye into the night. 

The silence hit fast, and everyone was sleeping, unexpectedly. It was awkward for sleep to emerge so fast, even after the quick invite to stay at someone's house. Perhaps they were used to it, because of staying at Amy's for the past week. Maybe that was the case, or maybe not, but no one knows. Manos opened her eyes in the dark room and looked out the windows in the living room. She could see some of the ordinary orange street lights shining on the ground and some illuminating parts of the window. She closed her eyes to try and sleep again, but a strange sound caused her to open her eyes fast and jump up. She didn't wake up the others on the couch or near her on the floor as well. She looked around and even at the windows again, nothing. She heard another whisper, as if the wind was hitting the edges of the window seals. Manos removed the blanket from her body and stood up and walked over to the wall of the windows. She looked out one of the windows and noticed there was no wind blowing outside. She assumed a random gust, it was normal. She turned around and walked back to her sleeping spot on the floor and sat down. She pulled the blanket over her and laid back down on to the pillow. She closed her eyes and attempted to get back to her sleep. 

Another whisper slipped by, even louder to her ears and she jumped up again. The others on the floor woke up as well in a worry.

"Manos, what's wrong?" Mileka asked observing Manos' panic. 

"What is that?" Manos yelled pointing ahead of her. It seemed that no one else in the room heard them as Mileka and Cocoa looked forward at what Manos was pointing to. They saw the dark figure that Tails, Cream, and Shadow had been seeing. The figure moved closer to them moving with the darkness, and the three tried to get up, but couldn't manage to do it. They were panicking, their hearts racing. Their screams could not be heard among the others in the room. The figure spread out, surrounding the three in darkness, and coating them away. 

Cream jumped up from the screams from the living room. Tails got up as well.

"Tails, what was that?" Cream said in worry. Tails was silent. "I'm worried about them…. I think we should help."

"I wish we could."

Amy opened her eyes, as she couldn't get her sleep. It was awkward to be sleeping next to so many people, couldn't blame her. She sat up and looked at the floor and saw that the three were gone. Amy flipped out. 

"Oh my god!" Amy yelled. She began to shake Mya next to her and Rouge. "Wake up, wake up! Mileka and the others are gone!" They all quickly got up, in their quick energy boost given by Amy's panic awakening. 

"Oh my god, where are they?" Mya asked. They all quickly got off their couch and looked around the blankets that originally belonged to the three that were now gone. They were getting scared, sharp feelings began to shoot through their veins, a sense of worry. Azuru knelt down at the blankets, and lifted them and looked under them and placed them down. She stood back up and looked over to Amy who was looking into the hallway by the kitchen. Mya walked over to the kitchen, following Rouge. Azuru went over as well. "Anyone in there?"

"No, but ---- AH!" Amy screamed. She jumped back, and a dark figure appeared in a fog like movement. The others screamed as well, and it seemed no one awoke from the echo of their screams. 

"What is that?" Mya screamed. 

"Oh shit…" Rouge muttered. The figure began to laugh, and it made their panic rise. The figure began to spread out around Amy, and Amy began to struggle out, with her screams. 

"Amy! No!" Azuru yelled running. She jumped and kicked at the darkness surrounding Amy, and kicked it off. The shadow quickly moved into the middle of the group near Rouge. 

"This… thing." Amy began. "This is what Tails was talking about. This thing… is really here, it's real!"

"Yeah…." The figure expanded out around Rouge, and she got into a ready position, but couldn't brace. The darkness spread around her, and she was struggling to get out, screaming at her will. 

"Rouge!" Amy yelled. The final scream from Rouge echoed out and faded away, sending an impulse of terror through them. Their will was stripped from them like a banana peel stripped from the inner banana. The figure moved toward Mya, and she began to hit and throw at it, but the figure moved way too fast for her to hit. The figure moved behind her, and Azuru attempted a throw of her own, but the figure moved again toward Amy. Amy tried to hit as well, just as the others, but the figure spread out, in a line of smoke across the wall, the smoke stayed in place. The figure appeared at Mya again, and expanded out again, and began to surround the girls in a dome like structure of darkness. 

"AHH!" All the girls screamed out. They pushed toward the darkness, and they could no longer see after the last bit of the outside world was covered up. The last screams echoed out into the house which they could no longer see.

The three men were on the couch, relaxed back onto the couch. 'Relax, it's a smooth night.' A jazz DJ man would say at the 11 pm peak on the radio. And, the three were doing just that, except one. The 'blue idiot' didn't care; he didn't even want to be around anyway. But, it didn't matter.

Endless sleep, the three didn't need blankets, warm wasn't a factor in their sleep. Knuckles had to live on a temple guarding a big jewel for majority of his life, hence one reason why he didn't need warmth. Knuckles began to shake when a small cold breeze slipped along his crossed legs. The echidna's body shivered a bit to the cold, but quickly recovered without disturbing his sleep. A cold spot stayed in the relative area, and it seemed to stay in its chosen place. The three on the couch felt the temperature change, but only felt it in their soon to be unremembered dreams. 

Knuckles opened his eyes lightly and saw the wall straight ahead with the two windows. He looked to the other couch and saw pillows and blankets laying all over it. He moved his body into a more relaxed position and closed his eyes. Knuckles felt his legs shiver and he opened his eyes again, cocking his head forward. Instead of seeing the wall, he saw the darkest thing he had ever seen, and he felt his heart stop. 

"What the…" Knuckles muttered. The figure began to laugh. Knuckles jumped forward from his position. "What is that?" Sonic and Shadow awoke from the yell of Knuckles' voice. 

"What is i---" Shadow froze as he turned to see what Knuckles was seeing. Sonic saw it as well, and felt scared. The figure began to spread out darkness around them, and the three began to push away to get away from the darkness. "Come on! Keep pushing!" Sonic attempted to run out, but was repelled by the darkness surrounding him. He joined the others as they punched at the darkness, screaming in their panic, hearing the laughter emerge from the figure. The surrounding darkness was almost complete, and Sonic began to shake in his own fear. As the last bit of the outside was being filled, Sonic saw his regrets flash through his mind, of what he put off and what he neglected from his best friend.

Tails and Cream heard the last of the screams from what they believed was Knuckles, Shadow, and Sonic. Tails and Cream were scared from their sleep, even Cream felt more terrified then Tails did. Tails closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He removed the blanket among his body and stepped off the bed and Cream was confused.

"Tails…" she said.

"Cream…." Tails said back.

"Tails… where are you going?" Cream felt even more worried, even though she seemed at her peak.

"Cream, I need to go and face up against my fears."

"Tails, I'm afraid, I don't want anything to---"

"Cream, please, don't worry about me. I'll be ok. And I'm gonna make sure that nothing happens to you. I promise." Tails began to walk toward his door, and tears began to fall down Cream's cheeks. Tails stopped as he got in front of his bed and looked at Cream. 

"I love you.. Tails…" Tails smiled. 

"I love you too." Tails lifted up his hand, holding a necklace that he had made, with Cream wearing a replica. He put on the necklace, and the jewel in the middle glowed blue, just as Cream's did, and stopped. He turned and began to walk toward his door, and Cream began to cry, afraid of what might happen to Tails. 

"Tails…" Tails opened grabbed the door knob, and turned it to the left, opened it and walked out into the hall. He closed the door behind him, ensuring that Cream would not be hurt. "Tails!"

Tails turned to his left and began to walk down the hall way. He reached the corner to a turn way, and smoke blast out into the figure that had been terrorizing him. Tails didn't look, but merely stopped. 

"What's wrong, Tails?" The figure asked.

"Wrong with that?" Tails replied.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Of what?" The figure didn't respond, but Tails felt he had something else to say. "And I see you killed all of my friends." The figure began to laugh.

"I sent them to the shadows, something they are afraid of." Tails turned with a smile.

"And the things that they fear, are a weapon against them."

"And your best friend regrets what he did."

"How do you know?" Tails smile disappeared from his face. 

"You can tell from his eyes." The figure began to laugh. Tails felt anger rise within him. Tails put up his hands in the form of fists and got ready.

"I'm gonna take you down, for hurting my friends."

"I'm gonna send you to the darkness, and your girlfriend as well!" Tails showed his teeth in anger, bending down. He jumped at the figure and threw his first punch, hitting the figure. 

"She's not just my girlfriend." Tails ran at the figure and hit him again. "I love her." The figure threw his own fist back, hitting Tails in the face and causing him to step back. The figure hit Tails again back into the original hallway, and hit him over into the wall. Tails braced himself, and the figure hit him again, Tails placed his feet on the sidewall, and the figure moved over in its dark fog grace on to the wall Tails was pushing on, and hit Tails again into the living room. Tails bounced on the floor, but got himself up as he stopped and laid on the ground. The figure walked forward as it landed on the ground and Tails let his arms down. The figure stopped, but the emotions were blank, empty.

"Giving up already?"

"Giving up? No." Tails smiled. "Aren't you afraid of anything?"

"Me? Afraid? No. Ridiculous."

"What, you don't have any fears that you live on?" The figure just laughed, and Tails continued to smile. "I know one thing you're afraid of." Tails placed his hand toward a light switch on the wall near the left window. The figure started to panic and put its arms into a position signaling 'stop'. "Oh, what's wrong? I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

"I'm not."

"Don't hide it. You see, you make people fear you because you are afraid yourself. You are afraid that people would figure out that you live by the darkness, and light would kill you." The figure began to fade off little by little in a sense of being afraid. "We all have something to fear, but we soon conquer it. Just like I have. Why do you think I'm standing here, and not running from a coward like you?" The figure could not speak. "What's wrong? Afraid to speak?"

"No." Tails began to laugh. 

"Fear is what runs us. And you try to make people afraid of you, and soon you get figured out." Rouge and the others that were once on the floor began to appear on the floor, even Amy and her couch mates were appearing, but they were all sleeping. The figure continued to fade off. Tails could hear the figure actually breathing, and it seemed like he was shaking. 

"I'm…. afraid." The figure whispered.

"I know." Tails flipped the light switch on the wall, turning on the lights. The figure disappeared, with the rest of his friends appearing, and the once fear, destroyed. 


End file.
